This invention relates to a building window and door treatment and, more partcularly, to a certain new and useful invention in a knock-down adjustable awning and canopy construction therefor.
Heretofore awning and canopy constructions for buildings have historically been non-adjustable in usage so that the user must carefully determine the length of awning or canopy desired and then purchase same with such predetermined length. With great frequency, the user will discover too late that the length purchased just is not adequate so that replacement must be obtained without regard to the matters of ready availability, potential additional charges, and involvement of further time consumption by reason of dismantling the unsatisfactory units and effecting acquisition of the desired replacement.
Furthermore, with the incidence of ever increasing costs in connection with dwelling improvements, there has been a well developed need for awning constructions which may be assembled and installed by the average individual who may not possess the skill of an artisan.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an awning construction which is comprised of a mulitplicity of discrete components so constructed and fabricated as to permit ready integration into an awning construction by the average unskilled individual.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an awning construction of the character stated being of knock-down character and comprised of readily assembled components which are of sturdy and extremely durable character and economically produced.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an awning construction of the character stated which incorporates novel components adapted to permit a facile lengthwise adjustment of the curtain without the necessity of replacing the unit or effecting any severing of the curtain whereby the user may effectively adjust the curtain to any preselected length without the intervention of skilled services.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a knock-down awning of the character stated which is adapted for ready adjustment of the curtain length without the utilization of tools and which permits the user to alter the curtain length optionally from time to time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an awning construction of the character stated being uniquely comprised of components which lend themselves to compact packaging when in knock-down state so as to create a manifest attractive package dress while concurrently being of a size permitting ease of transportability.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a construction of the character stated which would be economically produced; easily installed; and durable in usage.